The Seeds We Give
by Psyga315
Summary: After the destruction of Deboss, his creators hold a meeting regarding what to do with his killers, whether to evolve them or make them extinct...


[Author's Note: This was made a loooooooooong time ago. Around the time when Kyoryuger just finished and we were just getting our reveal as to what Helheim was. This was before the further revelations of Helheim or the Kyoryuger crossover with Tokkyuger where we _do_ see Deboss' creator. Take that in mind when reading this.]

* * *

A horde of bald, tall men with stars on their skins sat in booths, all turned towards one small area in the seemingly endless white room. The outfits they wore were black robes with golden lines running down them. Some had the lines drawn differently. They've rambled on and on about different things. That's when the doors opened and another one of their kind with the same robe entered the room, standing out in the small area they were all focused on.

"Jinzo, I hope you have a good reason to call this meeting..."A man in the middle of the crowd said. His robe looked different from the other robes, as the golden lines were thicker.

"I have, Sir." Jinzo said. He coughed a bit and spoke. "We just received word of another one of our projects being destroyed on Earth." He said. Murmuring filled the room for a few seconds before Sir spoke up again.

"What project is this, then?" Sir asked.

"... Deboss, Sir." Jinzo said. The murmuring turned into full on chattering.

"Deboss!? The thing we sent to wipe out the dinosaurs? How long did it take for him to be destroyed!? Was he not aware his task was done?" Sir asked.

"Afraid not, Sir. But... I have been able to confirm that he's been killed by humans." Jinzo took a piece of glass from his robe and showed them Deboss' lair being crushed by a conga line of dinosaurs.

"Are those... dinosaurs? How did they survive?" Sir asked.

"From their looks, I would say humanity had something to do with the dinosaurs'... modification. At least that's my theory." Jinzo said.

"So humanity had roboticized the dinosaurs to fight Deboss... Interesting..." Sir said.

"Which brings me to my next point: I say we stop beating around the bush and evolve the human race to our level already. They earned it." Jinzo said. It didn't take a few seconds before the crowd began shouting. Sir stood up and silenced the crowd.

"We've been through this so many times, Jinzo. Just because a human took care of a project of ours doesn't mean everyone's ready to evolve! I'm surprised you're still hopeful for that pathetic race!" Sir said.

"Is it any mere coincidence that all of our projects wind up on Earth? Is it any mere coincidence that humans are the ones that dismantle the project and make something out of it? I say they're ready." Jinzo said.

"And I say they're _not!_ They've rejected our offers to evolve numerous times! They rejected Tiro's concept of a meteorite that contains a metal that mutates humans. They rejected Fina's project of sending down another meteorite containing a race of aliens that we created ourselves! They even rejected Lela's joke concept of evolving humans to become those zombies they make in the those... moo-viees they make! But only better!" Sir said.

"I've been keeping tabs on Earth during those projects, Sir. And they've created something out of those projects." Jinzo showed Sir video footage on the glass. First, of a red warrior with golden horns fighting off a horde of monsters before it ended on footage of him, now black, fighting a white monster in the snow.

"Tiro's project succeeded, but humanity created their version of it and it won out." The next footage played, this time of a crimson armored warrior with a large red rhinoceros beetle's horn, moving as fast as the aliens contained in that meteorite.

"Fina's project gave humanity a chance to create technology that made them faster than the speed of light... even sound!" Jinzo said. He finally showed footage. Something that shocked Lela and a few others. It was a being in black cloth with red glowing lines, not unlike them.

"Even Lela's project was turned into something to benefit the human race, rejecting Lela's project in the process." Jinzo stopped showing the glass.

"So? Three bug-eyed warriors aren't enough to guarantee humanity's evolution." Sir said.

"They also repelled and defeated the Zangyack Empire. I don't know how, but something tells me that this-" He then shows footage of a giant pirate robot composed of five machines destroying several fleets of the Zangyack. "was by human hands, just like the dinosaurs." Jinzo said.

"... Jinzo. I pity you. Do you remember the Legend of the Two Ancestors?" Sir said.

"Yes. Two ancestors went to Earth to judge humanity, who revered them as gods. One ancestor saw them as an inferior and the other saw their potential. The latter created a means for humanity to evolve while the former created preventive measures. It wasn't until the surviving ancestor realized that his fallen brother may have been right, and allowed humanity to flourish." Jinzo said.

"Yes. I used to believe that humanity can flourish as well. So what I did was communicate to one of them. That human promised to meet me. With that I sent a small project of mine to Earth. A small device containing our very own Cosmic Energy, and hoping he'd reverse engineer it to have his race evolve to our level, or if he was unable to do it, have someone create a means of communicating with us more openly... But, I have not received word of the Switch's use. I have not seen the man I've spoke to. So I assume both those are long gone, along with my hope for humanity." Sir said.

"... I can understand how you'd feel... But give humanity a chance! We may not have enough information in the world to show how humanity would handle our existence, but from what I've seen, I think they're ready!" Jinzo said.

"Your project to humans was to give them information that would have them make coins! **_COINS_**!" Sir said.

"Medals, Sir. But yes, while my project may have been small, at least it caused an evolution. Humanity created a race of Medal-based creatures and even turned one of their own into a creature." Jinzo said.

"Oh, and how well has that turned out?" Sir said. Jinzo stayed quiet and showed the glass to Sir, highlighting the deaths of that exact same race of Medal-based creatures.

"... In hindsight maybe I shouldn't have allowed them information to make _anti_ -Medals." Jinzo said.

"Just accept that humanity is weak and will never evolve!" Sir said.

"But Sir-" That's when another entered the room.

"Sir! Sir! We received word of Earth being under attack!" The messenger said.

"What is it? Can't you see we're in the middle of an important meeting?" Sir said.

"But Sir, I think this is in your best interest. It's being under attack by... Well..." He showed his own glass window, showing a clip of humans being under attack by gray, blobby monsters and suffering in pain as plants grow out of them. He also showed zippers that opened portals into a forest without end.

"No... It can't be... I haven't heard from him in years! I surely thought he had died!" Sir said.

"W-who?" Jinzo asked. Sir turned to him and smiled.

"Before you were born, there was a Presenter who excelled in enforcing evolution among the people. He had adopted many names throughout the years, but in the end, we all called him the same thing: The Snake. It seems Earth has enticed his fancies... Perhaps it's a sign... Yes. He will surely test humanity!" Sir said. Jinzo inspected the monsters attacking and realized just what the monsters were. He only read about them in the Presenter History, but he knew full well their potential.

"Sir! The Inves will surely wipe them out! You can't allow this to happen!" Jinzo said.

"Jinzo, I'm tired of your protests. I need to remind you of our goal. We are Presenters. We _present_ options of evolution, and if they reject, options of their own extinction. We wiped out the dinosaurs with the Deboss for not being able to evolve proper and we will surely wipe out these pathetic humans with the Inves. Meinos, Kaen, take him away! He is to be locked away in a cell." Sir said. As he said that, two larger star-skinned men grab Jinzo. Before they dragged him away, he spoke up.

"Wait. I have a question." Jinzo said.

"Speak." Sir said.

"What if humanity pulls through and wipes out the Inves? What if I'm right, and you're _wrong_?" Jinzo asked.

"... Take him to the torture chamber." Sir said.

"Which room?" Meinos asked.

"101!" Sir said. The two guards nodded and dragged him away.

"... Meeting's adjourned. If I hear any more talk about how humanity can evolve, I will make sure your tongues will be cut off so fast you won't be able to heal it right!" Sir said. Just like that, the white room's light ceased, casing nothing but pitch black. Now it was just Sir in the room. He sighed.

"Humanity... Why do you reject the seeds we give to you?" Sir asked.


End file.
